1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power steering device applied to wheeled motor vehicles, and a control device for controlling the electric power steering device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of known electric power steering devices is shown in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (tokkai) 2008-290525. The electric power steering device of the publication has a so-called “rack stopper controller” through which undesired collision noise, which would be produced when a rack bar (viz., part of a rack and pinion mechanism) is brought to its terminal end, is suppressed or at least minimized. For the suppression, the rack stopper controller lowers the power of an electric motor or applies a counter torque to the rack bar in a direction opposite to a steering torque when the rack bar comes near the terminal end.